Saber (Gawain)
Summary Saber is a Servant of Leonardo B. Harwey in the Moon Cell Holy Grail War, and is also a Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. His True Name is Gawain, one of the famed Knights of the Round Table from the Arthurian legends, who is known as the Knight of the Sun due to a blessing he received from a saint that tripled his strength during daytime. He was one of King Arthur's most loyal knights, who acted as her right-hand man and impersonator in the royal castle of Camelot, until he was stripped of his status as a knight and excommunicated from the church due to his grudge against Sir Lancelot who killed his brother and sister. His grudge ultimately led to his death and played a part in the fall of his King, as such it became his greatest regret, which he strives to correct as a Heroic Spirit. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. High 6-C with Excalibur Galatine | 6-C. High 6-C with Excalibur Galatine Name: Saber, Gawain, Knight of the Sun, White Knight of the Round Table Origin: Fate/Extra Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Saber Class-Servant, Heroic Spirit, Knight of the Round Table Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Statistics Amplification with Numeral of the Saint (Stats triple at certain times of the day), Power Nullification (Can seal his opponent's skills when he blocks an attack), Fire Manipulation and Energy Projection with Excalibur Galatine, can "ride" any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill, Animal Manipulation, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Servant Physiology, Resistance to BFR Attack Potency: Island level (Should be comparable to his own durability). Large Island level with Excalibur Galatine (While it is the sister sword of Excalibur, its power against a single target is weaker and its power is focused over a larger area. As an A+ rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, it should be comparable to Caliburn) | Island level+ (Stats are effectively tripled, effortlessly defeated Vlad III with a single attack. Would have instantly killed Hakuno's Servant if they hadn't taken countermeasures first. Fought Lancelot with Arondight drawn to a stalemate in life). Large Island level+ with Excalibur Galatine (Is much more powerful than before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic (Easily dodged all of Vlad III's attacks) Lifting Strength: Class 25 | At least Class 25 Striking Strength: Island Class | Island Class+ Durability: Island level (Barely survived Lion King's casual attack, which should be weaker than this) | Island level+ (Stats are effectively tripled, is considered virtually invulnerable to the attacks of most other Servants) Stamina: High, other Servants can fight for an entire day without stopping. Range: Extended melee range normally, higher with flame attacks and over a dozen kilometers with Excalibur Galatine Standard Equipment: Excalibur Galatine Intelligence: Above average. As one of the Knights of the Round Table, Gawain is considered a top class Heroic Spirit and an incredibly skilled swordsman. With his prowess as a Knight being said to be equal to Lancelot, who was considered the strongest Knight of the Round Table. Due to his Numeral of the Saint blessing, Gawain is said to possibly be a greater Heroic Spirit than King Arthur during the day, a statement supported by the fact that he fought Lancelot with Arondight drawn to a stalemate before getting wounded during night fall. However, as the epitome of a knight, he is bound by chivalry thus blindly follows orders much of the time. Weaknesses: Numeral of the Saint only works at certain hours of the day and can be nullified if the sun is blotted out through various means (i.e. King Hassan covered the battlefield in a massive sandstorm in response to Gawain's ability). A knight to the core, he is bound by chivalry and thus refuses to use underhanded tactics. He cannot fight in Spirit Form. Notable Attacks/Techniques Blessing of Everlight: A blessing given to him by the Lion King during the Camelot singularity, due to his desire to maximize his usefulness. It makes the sun shine for him anywhere he goes even during the night to ensure that his Numeral of the Saint blessing is always active and that Galatine is at full power. Noble Phantasm Galatine01.png|Excalibur Galatine ExcalG.gif|Activation Galatine_FGO.gif|Activation in Fate/Grand Order GalatineFoxTail.jpg|Excalibur Galatine being used in Fate/Extra CCC Foxtail Excalibur_Galatine_Last_Encore.gif|Activation in'' Last Encore'' Excalibur_Galatine_Etellla.gif|Gawain using Excalibur Galatine in Extella Link Excalibur Galatine: Sword of Revolving Victory: Gawain's Noble Phantasm, a holy sword given to him by the Lady of the Lake. It's rarely mentioned despite being the sister-sword of the Sword of Promised Victory, Excalibur. Differing from Excalibur which collects the light of the planet, Galatine represents the rays of the sun, as such it contains a pseudo-sun within its hilt and is known as the holy sword of the sun. By drawing Galatine from its sheath and supplying magical energy to the pseudo-sun inside the hilt, the cutting edge extends as far as the eye can see (around 13 kilometers), before being swung as a massive blade of light or as a radiation wave attack. Similarly to Gawain, Galatine becomes more powerful during midday. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Gawain's Rank B magic resistance cancels spells with a chant below three verses, making it difficult for even High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals to affect him Riding: The ability to ride mounts. Due to this skill, Gawain is capable of handling and riding practically any horse or modern vehicle with complete control, although he is not able to ride those of the Phantasmal Species. Personal Skills Numeral of the Saint: A blessing he received from a Saint. It's a power based on the fact that "3" is the sacred number of the Celts. During the three hours between 9 A.M. and noon as well as the time between 3 P.M. and sunset, his power is increased three-fold. During this time Gawain is so powerful that he would be considered virtually invincible against most Servants. He can forcibly activate for brief periods of time when hard-pressed, but the effects are much weaker as a result. Bercilak's Belt: A Skill whose canon effects are currently unknown. Charisma: The natural talent to command an army, which increases the ability of allies during group battles. In addition, it can also be used as a form of subtle Mind Manipulation, getting people to do what he wants without much resistance. In Gawain's case, his Charisma takes the form of a "Noble Knight's" deposition that makes it difficult to refute him. Other Attacks Protection of the Faeries: A blessing from the Elementals that raises his luck when in dire straits on the battlefield. Siege Perilous: Raises his defenses and seals an opponent's special skills upon successfully blocking an attack. Blade of the Devoted: A particularly powerful strike with Excalibur Galatine. Key: Base | With Numeral of the Saint activated Gallery Saber extra.png|Gawain as he first appeared in Fate/Extra Gawain_Extella.png|Gawain in Fate/Extella Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Adults Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Fate Users Category:Fire Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Knights Category:Loyal Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Spirits Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summons Category:Sword Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Warriors Category:Weapon Masters Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Animal Users